Saturday Routine
by Sith Happens
Summary: In response to an annonymous challenge. Rated M for slash and the infamous MacManus cursing. Sundays mean Church, but Saturdays can be just as sacred.


-1**A/N: In answer to a challenge, but I'm not at liberty to divulge who it was that challenged me. I hope this meets her expectations. Hugs, -Sithy**

"Muuuurrrrph…"

The darker of the MacManus twins heard and felt someone whispering his name gently against his ear. He shivered when lips pressed into his earlobe and teeth started to nibble, but he was still too asleep to respond as he normally would. Instead, he grumbled and twisted away, pulling the covers tighter around him.

"Murph, get the fuck up," he heard as someone began to shake him violently. It took him a second to realize it was Connor trying to rouse him from sleep. He was about to ignore it again when his brother finally said the magic words. "It's Saturday mornin' an' the fuckin' cartoons're on!"

Murphy was sitting up in an instant, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he glanced up at his smug-faced brother. "I'm up, I'm up. I'm not too late fer Thundercats, am I?'

"Yes, ye are," Connor huffed. "I've been tryin' ta wake ye fer the last hour."

"Fuck," was Murphy's grumbled response as he fished around for his boxers. While he was usually content to walk around naked in front of his brother in their apartment, it was much too cold that morning for a birthday suit. He was slipping them on when he saw the graphic that Connor's t-shirt sported, making his face twist in horror. "The fuck is that on yer shirt?"

Connor glanced down quickly before giving his brother a smirk. "Fuckin' Speed Racer, Murph. Only the fuckin' coolest cartoon ever made."

"Speed Racer's fuckin' shite," Murphy scoffed. "Transformers is the best fuckin' cartoon!"

As if to emphasize this fact, Murphy picked up his Transformers t-shirt and slid it on proudly.

"Speed Racer'd run circles around those hulkin' machines," Connor argued.

Murphy just smirked. "But Optimus Prime'd just change inta a robot and smash the little fucker!"

"Ah, yer off yer rocker," Connor grumbled, moving over into the living room area. Murphy followed him snickering, knowing his brother was full of shit.

They both slid onto the crappy, almost empty-of-fluff couch that faced their little rabbit-eared TV. Connor was about to turn the set on when a knock came to the door. The brother's glanced at each other questioningly, but it was Murphy who stood and went over to the door. Opening the door a crack, he peeked out into eh hallway and had to look down to see the girl from next door standing there.

"Jazzy-J," he grinned broadly, opening the door all the way. "What're ye doin' 'ere, sweetheart?"

"Smurphy!" she giggled, bright green eyes sparkling up at him through strands of her long red hair. She was clutching a stuffed rabbit in her arms and a folded piece of paper in the other. "My mommy told me to give this to you today."

"Aw, let me see, dear," he smirked, taking the offered piece of paper and skimming the neatly written note from the girl's mother. Apparently she had to run into work for a few hours and sweetly begged the brothers to watch her daughter in return for baking them cookies at a later date. That was incentive enough, even though they adored the little red-head who tended to drop in once in a while. "Alright then, darlin', looks like ye're stayin with me an' me brother fer a bit. Come inside outta the hallway."

He backed up to let the girl step around him into the apartment. Out of instinct, Murphy stuck his head out and checked either end of the hall, perpetually worried of someone evil lurking around a corner.

"Jazzy-J," Connor beamed when he saw the girl come in.

"Connie-kins," the girl shrieked, running and bounding into the lighter twin's arms. She giggled even harder when he caught her and began to tickle her. She screamed and begged him to stop before smacking him a few times with her stuffed rabbit.

"Ah," he shouted dramatically. "I'm bein' attacked by a hare! Help me, Murph! It's like _Night of the Lepus_ over 'ere!"

Murphy laughed hard as he shut the door and walked back over to the couch. "Oh, I'll not be helpin' ye this time, brother. Tha' damned rabbit bit me the last time, an' if I have one more run-in with 'im, I'll be havin' hassenpfeffer fer dinner."

Connor chuckled still as the little one settled down. "What're ye doin' 'ere, _galya_?"

"She'll be watchin' cartoons with us fer a bit while 'er ma works," Murphy answered, sitting on his cushion.

"I see," Connor nodded, putting a pillow between the ratty cushions so the girl could sit comfortably. "Well, have ye eaten breakfast, sweetheart?"

"No," she shook her head, bright orange curls bouncing a bit. "I just woke up and found my mommy's note."

"Alright, then," the lighter twin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What would ye like? A pint a beer?"

The little face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew! That's gross!"

"Ye keep tha' in mind when ye get older," Murphy grinned. "How 'bout some cereal then? What kind would ye like?"

Jazzy-J used a finger to tap her chubby cheek in thought. Then her face lit up with glee. "Can I have some Lucky Charms?"

"Oh, ye little rascal," Connor chuckled, tousling her hair before kissing her cheek. "Well, if ye want cereal with a leprechaun on the box, who's an Irishman ta deny ye?"

He got up and went into the kitchen, leaving the girl and Murphy alone on the couch. She glanced up at him, face bright and smiling. "What are we going to watch, Smurphy?"

"Tell ye what," he grinned. "I'll put Bugs Bunny on fer ye while I go help Conn with the bowls a cereal. How 'bout tha'?"

"Okay," she nodded, pulling the rabbit tighter into her grip. "Mr. Bunn Bunn likes Bugs."

Murphy turned the TV onto the brightly colored program just in time to see Bugs Bunny nibbling idly on a carrot. He got up to join his brother in the kitchen. In there, he discovered his brother pouring milk into three bowls of cereal. Connor glanced up and smiled at Murphy.

"Come ta help me carry in a few bowls, have ye," he chuckled.

And that was just a little too much for Murphy to withstand. Stepping over to him, the darker twin grabbed his brother's face and kissed him with a strange amount of urgency, pressing his hips back into the counter. Connor wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, running fingers through dark hair as he returned the kiss just as fervently.

"Settle down, Murph," the light-haired brother laughed lightly. "We have company."

Murphy smirked back, grabbing a bowl of cereal and throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders. "C'mon, then. We've got a little girl ta feed."

They went back into the living room, settling on the couch to either side of the little girl. She took the offered cereal happily and started chowing down the with brothers as the Abominable Snowman nearly squeezed Daffy Duck to death , loved him, petted him, and called him George on the TV screen.


End file.
